


Los benditos y los caídos

by IneffableDumbass (GCST45)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Advertencias de contenido al inicio de cada capítulo, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aziraphale está en una secta que arruina la vida de los que se van, Crowley es un antiguo miembro y quiere ayudarlo a salir, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gabriel es un predicador, Intimidation, M/M, Manipulation, Opresión sistemática relativamente complicada, Other, Religious Cults, Threats of Violence, Tiene el cerebro tan lavado que cree que son buena gente, se van a añadir más tags con el tiempo, y la cosa se pondrá peor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCST45/pseuds/IneffableDumbass
Summary: La Iglesia Inefable no es una religión; es una familia. Sus miembros son almas caritativas dispuestos a hacer lo que sea para protegerse no solo los unos a los otros, sino a cualquiera en necesidad. Realizan auténticos milagros y se consideran a sí mismos ángeles. De hecho, nadie dudaría de que lo son.Nadie que no esté en el Libro Negro. Estar en el Libro Negro significa que caíste en desgracia. Estar en el Libro Negro se convierte, tarde o temprano, en una sentencia de muerte.Todos en la Iglesia Inefable saben que no deben interactuar con gente que está en el Libro Negro. El solo acto de sonreírles es un pecado imperdonable. Aziraphale lo tiene tan claro que duele.Entonces, ¿por qué no puede evitar querer estar cerca del cínico caído que aparece un día en su librería, alegando que está haciendo un documental que mostrará la verdad sobre la Iglesia Inefable? ¿Por qué alguien que significa tanto peligro lo hace sentirse más seguro que nunca? ¿A qué costo?
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Los benditos y los caídos

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The blessed and the fallen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21331126) by [IneffableDumbass (GCST45)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GCST45/pseuds/IneffableDumbass). 

> Bueno, este es mi primer fanfic largo de Gomens y también mi primer Human AU. Lo estoy escribiendo originalmente en inglés (a pesar de ser latina), porque me resulta más fácil plasmar la forma en que los personajes se expresan en inglés y porque los fanfics en español no reciben mucha respuesta. Pero creo que no pierdo nada con traducirlo. Sé lo frustrante que es no encontrar fanfics cuando no sabes inglés, así que espero que a alguien le interese esto.
> 
> Los tags están en inglés para más placer(?), pero añado advertencias en español al principio de cada capítulo, para que sepan qué esperar. En este solo hay intimidación y manipulación, supongo. Déjenme saber si necesitan que avise sobre algo más. Espero que lo disfruten :)

Aziraphale es uno de los afortunados. Nunca ha tenido que lidiar con un caído en su librería. Es como si lo supieran. Probablemente lo saben. A. Z. Fell & Co. es uno de los milagros más famosos de las últimas dos décadas. Incluso apareció en televisión. El día de apertura, toda Inglaterra vio a un Aziraphale más joven llorando de pura felicidad, veinte de sus hermanos y hermanas alrededor, Gabriel con una mano apoyada sobre su hombro, sonriendo y diciendo «esto es lo que nuestra fe y esfuerzo combinado puede hacer.»

Claro que han hecho otras cosas impresionantes durante ese tiempo, incluyendo ayudar a pagar el tratamiento de una mujer con cáncer. Pero A. Z. Fell & Co. fue lo suficientemente costoso y poético para interesarle a los medios. La historia de un hombre perdido que se había quedado sin nada, encontrando una familia en la Iglesia Inefable y cumpliendo su sueño de tener una librería y coleccionar ediciones raras de toda clase de literatura, era algo que ningún reportero deseaba desperdiciar.

Así que los caídos deben estar conscientes de que no son bienvenidos aquí. Si se presentan, tendrá que pedirles que se vayan. No tiene permitido venderles nada o siquiera sonreír. Uno de sus antiguos hermanos —un joven panadero que también vivía en el Soho— cayó simplemente por sonreírle a una caída al decirle que no podía aceptar su sucio y pecaminoso dinero —el uso de estas palabras exactas también es obligatorio—. De alguna forma, Gabriel se enteró. Quizás otro cliente que también era un hermano presenció el incidente y se lo hizo saber. No importa. Lo que sucedió fue que, dos semanas después, el joven panadero perdió su negocio y su hogar, y su esposa fue forzada a divorciarse, ya que los caídos no pueden amar y continuar con el matrimonio la haría impura.

A veces Aziraphale lo ve en la calle. Usualmente está sentado en una esquina, suplicando por monedas, y sus ojos, azules y tristes, buscan los de Aziraphale. Pero Aziraphale tiene que mirar hacia otro sitio, porque un mínimo acto de simpatía bastaría para traerle las mismas consecuencias.

Cuando supo de lo sucedido, tuvo que resistir la urgencia de preguntarle a Gabriel al respecto. Tanta inmisericordia no parecía propia de él. Sin embargo, no podía hacer eso, dado que cuestionar también es contra las reglas.

A pesar de esto, Aziraphale siempre hace lo que puede para no complicar la ya de por sí complicada vida de los caídos con los que se cruza. La semana pasada fue a un restaurante italiano y reconoció a su mesera como parte del Libro Negro. Ella pareció reconocerlo también, si la cara que puso y la forma en que se congeló eran indicativos de algo. El Código Inefable le ordenaba a Azirphale que empezara a gritar que había una cucaracha en el espagueti, o que acusase a la mesera de ofrecerle una felación ante el encargado del local, pero él no se veía capaz de ninguna de esas cosas. La pobre chica lucía tan asustada.

De modo que decidió dejarla pasar, fingir que no la había notado, evitando ser extremadamente cortés y rezando por que ninguno de sus hermanos estuviese allí. Luego fue al altar de su centro de adoración más cercano y rogó por el perdón de la Todopoderosa, primero alegando que no entendía por qué le pediría algo así si amaba a todos sus hijos; luego retractándose y diciendo que lo lamentaba.

Cuando Gabriel le informó que quería que hablaran a solas más tarde ese día, Aziraphale temió que lo hubiesen atrapado. No obstante, lejos de eso, lo que Gabriel pretendía era felicitarlo. Bueno, Aziraphale estaba bastante acostumbrado a los elogios. Aunque no deseaba presumir —presumir es un pecado—, sabía que era uno de los mejores adoradores. Su obediencia era genuina, no simple miedo a lo que Dios —o sus hermanos— pudieran hacerle si se portase mal. Desde que entró a la Iglesia Inefable había ascendido a ángel y, más adelante, a principado. Al principio le preocupaba que pudiera ser blasfemo usar esa clase de títulos siendo seres humano, mas Gabriel le explicó pacientemente que eso era lo que Dios esperaba.

—Ella no creó ángeles o demonios —le dijo—. Solo nos hizo a nosotros, sus hijos. ¡Y míranos! Realizamos verdaderos milagros, ¿no es así? La Iglesia Inefable no es solo la herramienta que nos dio para estar más cerca de Ella; también representa la habilidad de realizar milagros. ¿No es eso lo que hacen los ángeles?

Sí, básicamente. Además, Gabriel es un arcángel, y lo primero que uno aprende al ingresar a la Iglesia Inefable es que la palabra de un arcángel es la ley.

Gabriel ha estado hablando mucho sobre Aziraphale tomando su lugar cuando se retire. A Aziraphale le gusta la idea —de hecho, se siente como un sueño hecho realidad—, pero no está convencido. Para empezar, tendría que cerrar su negocio y mudarse al centro de adoración. Un predicador debe estar ahí todo el tiempo y todos sus ingresos provienen de los hermanos, quienes amorosamente pagan una cuota mensual para continuar siendo miembros de la Iglesia. Su trabajo consiste en asegurarse de que nadie deje el buen camino y resolver los problemas de quienes se mantienen en él.

Una tarea honorable. Fue Gabriel quien movió cielo y tierra para que consiguiera su librería. Aziraphale solo puede imaginar lo que sería traer tanta felicidad a tanta gente; hermanos y hermanas, nada menos. La mayoría de ellos vienen de entornos similares. Pobreza, negligencia, abuso… Encontraron un espacio en la Iglesia Inefable, bajo la protección de la Todopoderosa. En días particularmente sensibles, el solo pensamiento basta para que Aziraphale se ponga a llorar.

Aun así, no está seguro de poder ser un buen predicador, un buen arcángel. No está seguro de querer serlo.

Bueno, al menos no tiene que lidiar con los caídos en la seguridad de su amada librería.

Esta es una de esas tardes tranquilas en las que no recibe la visita de ningún cliente. Debido a que el Oscar Wilde que ordenó no llegará hasta el viernes, Aziraphale se relaja leyendo un libro tras el mostrador, suspirando felizmente ante la promesa de un día solo. Ni siquiera presta atención cuando la campana de la puerta suena.

Oye una presencia moviéndose por los alrededores, pero no mira hasta que un ruido fuerte lo hace saltar. Un hombre está ahí, gritando «¡mierda!» mientras detiene un perchero tambaleante a punto de caerse. Es alto y delgado y tiene el cabello rojo. También hace que Aziraphale se sienta ligeramente aprensivo, aunque el motivo no está claro.

—Lo siento, lo siento, no sabía que eso estaba ahí —el sujeto se excusa, y es cuando establece contacto visual que Aziraphale comprende.

Comienza a hiperventilar y revuelve los cajones bajo el mostrador. El extraño continúa examinando cosas al azar, pero Aziraphale solo puede enfocarse en lo que está buscando. Finalmente, sus dedos lo alcanzan. La suave cubierta del Libro Negro levanta olas de consuelo y calidez que lo empapan por completo. Es irónico cómo un libro que ha arruinado tantas vidas tiene el poder de hacerlo sentir tan a salvo.

Avanza a través de las páginas. Sabe que ha visto a este hombre aquí. El Código Inefable insiste en que los creyentes deben leer el Libro Negro al menos dos horas al día, para identificar inmediatamente a cualquier caído con solo mirarlo.

Está empezando a pensar que se confundió, cuando lo encuentra. «_Anthony J. Crowley. Pecado: cuestionamiento._» Por aquel entonces no usaba gafas de sol y su cabello era más largo, pero no cabe duda de que es él.

—Um… ¿hola? —Anthony J. Crowley lo saluda, incómodo, dirigiéndose hacia el mostrador—. ¿Es usted…?

—¡Lo siento, estamos cerrados! —escupe Aziraphale, corriendo hacia la trastienda.

—No, no, no, espera, solo quiero…

El cliente prohibido intenta seguirle, pero logra cerrarle la puerta a pocos centímetros de la nariz. Descansa la espalda contra la superficie de madera y sujeta el Libro Negro cerca de su pecho. Desearía tener la Biblia o al menos el Código Inefable, aunque el peso de este sagrado objeto contra su corazón consigue calmarlo un poco.

—Mira, no estoy teniendo un gran día, ¿de acuerdo? —insiste Crowley, llamando a la puerta—. ¿Puedes solo salir y…?

—No —interrumpe Aziraphale, abriendo apenas una rendija para asomar el rostro y cerrando de nuevo tan pronto como termina la palabra.

—Pero…

—No tomaré su sucio y pecaminoso dinero —añade igual de rápido, repitiendo la acción.

—No quiero comprar nada. ¡Solo intento tener una maldita conversación!

Esta vez, no cierra la puerta de nuevo. Solo la abre y se queda allí, cara a cara con el enemigo. El aliento se le atasca en la garganta y por un segundo cree ver algo en los ojos de Crowley, detrás de las gafas oscuras, y está bastante seguro de que sus ojos hicieron la misma cosa, pero es tan repentino y está tan asustado que no puede siquiera analizarlo antes de que se desvanezca, implicando que bien podría haber sido solo su imaginación.

—Por favor —suspira. Si bien se supone que suene educadamente demandante, sale más como un ruego—. Por favor déjeme en paz. Sé quién es usted y usted sabe quién soy yo. No tenemos que pasar por esto.

—Entonces eres A. Z. Fell, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto, ¿quién más podría ser?

—Solo quería confirmar que fueras la persona que tenía que contactar.

—¿Tenía que contactarme? ¿Por qué…? —Se da cuenta de en lo que está metiéndose—. No, no se moleste. No participaré de esta conversación.

Rodea a Crowley y finge estar organizando uno de los estantes, esperando que él ya no esté ahí cuando se dé vuelta. Crowley lo sigue.

—Bien, no me hables, solo escucha. Yo…

—¡Señor Crowley, por favor! —Aziraphale se rinde, volviéndose para mirarlo. Su voz se quiebra—. Estoy intentado ser amable, pero usted me lo está haciendo extremadamente difícil. No quiero llamarlo ninguna de esas terribles cosas.

—Oh, así que no te arruinaron por completo. Ngh, es bueno saberlo.

—¿Qué es lo que está insinuando ahora?

—Bueno, supongo que todavía estás con ellos, ¿no?

—¿Quiénes son ellos?

—Los sectarios.

Aziraphale siente la indignación ardiendo en sus venas.

—No puedes estar refiriéndote a la Iglesia Inefable.

—Uh, sí, la Iglesia Inefable, cierto. Entonces, ¿todavía estás con ellos?

—¡Desde luego! ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? La Iglesia Inefable es un compromiso para toda la vida. Guía nuestras acciones a través de la vida en la Tierra y garantiza nuestro lugar en el Cielo.

Puede ver a Crowley parpadeando detrás de sus anteojos.

—Ngk… Claro, claro, eso es genial. No funcionó exactamente para mí, pero es genial, genial.

—La Iglesia Inefable funciona para todos. La única condición es comprometerse. Si careces de la fuerza para comprometerte, es natural que…

—Oh —Crowley se ríe. Su tono está lleno de sarcasmo y amargura, y hace que Aziraphale se enfurezca más—. No me esperaba esto tan pronto.

—No puedo imaginar qué esperabas al entrar en el negocio de un embajador de Dios excepto esto.

—¡Embajador de Dios! Eso suena un poco más-santo-que-tú, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Tal vez porque soy, de hecho, un poco más santo que tú. Después de todo, yo soy un ángel y tú eres un caído.

—Oh, cierto, se llaman a ustedes mismos «ángeles.»

—Naturalmente. Hacemos la voluntad de Dios y traemos su alegría y poder a otros mortales. Eso ignorando el hecho de que nuestras buenas obras podrían ser consideradas milagros.

—¿Buenas obras? ¿Milagros? Lo siento, ¿te refieres a esas buenas obras en las que hacen que despidan a cajeros y meseras?

—Crowley… —advierte.

—O ese maravilloso milagro donde uno de ustedes dejó que una mujer embarazada y su hijo murieran. Porque, déjame decirte, esa es la cosa más santa que he…

—¡Tenía que hacerlo! —Aziraphale explota, lágrimas llenando sus ojos—. Ella había roto su promesa. Había caído en desgracia. Asistirla lo hubiera hecho caer también. Es contra las reglas.

Crowley parece desconcertado, su boca cerrándose, pero es demasiado tarde. Aziraphale de pronto se encuentra a sí mismo llorando sin saber por qué. Gabriel dice que es normal. Los humanos son todavía nuevos en lo que a la gracia de Dios se refiere. No comenzaron a experimentarla con la intensidad requerida hasta hace relativamente poco tiempo. A veces es abrumador. Y también es esperable el sentirse triste o lastimado por la forma en que tanta gente rechaza la verdad. Es por eso que tienen que dejar a los caídos fuera de la sociedad, o al menos de sus propios círculos. No solo son impuros; también son activamente dañinos.

—Ángel… —dice Crowley, alargando una mano hacia él.

Aziraphale solloza contra sus propias palmas y lo esquiva antes de que alcance su hombro.

—Ángel, lo siento. No era mi intención…

—No. Esa era exactamente tu intención. Eres un monstruo, el enemigo, y estas son exactamente tus intenciones. Solo quieres confundirme.

—No quiero confundirte. Solo quería hablar. Lamento haber sacado un tema tan espinoso.

—¿Cómo sabías eso? —pregunta, secándose las lágrimas.

La parte de la gente siendo despedida es algo que pudo haber aprendido durante su corto tiempo en la Iglesia, pero la muerte de la mujer embarazada es un secreto nuevo y muy bien guardado.

—El tipo me lo dijo.

—¿El hermano Gary te dijo eso? —No puede ocultar su sorpresa (y su dolor, dado que tendrá que informarle a Gabriel sobre la traición de Gary.)

—No, no él. El otro. Estaban juntos cuando pasó. Marvin.

Marvin era una de las últimas adiciones al Libro Negro. Su pecado también fue cuestionar.

—¿Cómo lo conociste?

Una sombra de orgullo cruza el rostro de Crowley.

—Oh, no fue nada fácil, déjame decirte. Algunos amigos en común, supongo. Oí rumores sobre él perdiendo su trabajo y su novia, y sospeché que tendría algo que ver con esto. Así que lo contacté y… Digamos que estaba ansioso por hablar.

—¿Por qué querrías hablar con él?

Crowley suspira como si lo hubiera atrapado.

—Porque estoy haciendo una película, ángel.

—¿Una película? —cuestiona Aziraphale, decidido a no dejar que ese apodo surta efecto sobre él. De todas formas, es literalmente un ángel.

—Sí, una película. Un documental, si nos ponemos detallistas. Sobre… todo esto.

—¿Un documental sobre la Iglesia Inefable? ¡Oh, suena espléndido! —Apenas logra luchar contra su entusiasmo.

—¿Te gustan los documentales, ángel? —Crowley sonríe un poco.

De pronto, Aziraphale se siente culpable por sonreír tanto. Afloja los músculos de su rostro hasta que la sonrisa se convierte en un pequeño gesto que no muestra los dientes, bastante más modesto, como debería ser.

—Bueno, no he visto uno en años. No se nos permite mirar películas, ¿recuerdas?

Crowley asiente, como sintiéndose mal por él.

—Sí, no creo que esta te guste. Lo que quiero mostrar es… lo real, ¿sabes? No el discurso que ustedes tratan de venderle a los que están afuera, sino la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

—Mhmh, la verdad. Las cosas que pasaban cuando yo estaba ahí. Las cosas que siguen pasando.

Aziraphale cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, defensivo.

—Ciertamente no sé de qué hablas. ¿Podría preguntar por qué necesitarías el testimonio del ex-hermano Marvin, ya que aseguras haber vivido «la verdad» en carne propia?

—Vamos, ya sabes por qué. Probablemente estudias quién se fue, cuándo y cuánto tiempo estuvo dentro cada noche. Duré como… tres semanas. Me fui antes de meterme demasiado y aun así quisieron arruinarme la vida.

Ese dolor en su pecho de nuevo. Crowley se encoge de hombros.

—Tuve suerte de tener amigos fuera. Y un diploma. La mayoría de ustedes no tienen eso, ¿huh?

—Yo tengo un diploma —le corrige Aziraphale, visiblemente indignado—. Fui a Oxford.

—Pero no tienes ningún amigo fuera, ¿o sí?

Retrocede un par de pasos, descubriendo que le cuesta trabajo mantener el equilibrio. Su furia aumenta una vez que el sentimiento extraño se va.

—¡No necesito amigos fuera! Y no se supone que los tenga; también va contra las reglas. No me sorprende que hayas durado tres semanas. No fuiste capaz de comprometerte al más simple de los…

—No vine a pelear.

—¿Entonces a qué has venido?

—Ya te lo dije, no sé mucho de la Iglesia Inefable. He entrevistado a un par de caídos, pero ahora necesito la perspectiva de alguien que esté dentro y todo el mundo me cierra la puerta en la cara.

—¡Por supuesto que lo hacen! —exclama Aziraphale—. En primer lugar, no se nos permite… fraternizar con miembros caídos. Y ningún buen miembro de la Iglesia Inefable haría nada para herirla. Nos protegemos los unos a los otros y a nuestra institución. No vamos por ahí contando secretos o esparciendo desinformación basada en rumores malintencionados. Nosotros, Crowley, somos familia.

—¡Tómalo como una oportunidad para mostrarle eso a la gente! —Crowley persiste—. La gente común no sabe mucho de la Iglesia Inefable tampoco. Saben lo que ese tipo Gabriel les dice, pero él solo repite lo que todas las sectas repiten. ¿Cómo podrían diferenciarlos de una secta si suenan igual? La gente quiere… más detalles. Quieren ver de qué se están perdiendo. Si no lo saben, se imaginarán cosas. Y, ángel, ambos sabemos que se están imaginando cosas. Miembros caídos ya han… contado historias. Esta es la oportunidad de…

—¡Como si no planearas mostrar esas historias también!

—Mostraré lo que tenga. Si solo tengo ese tipo de historia, mostraré ese tipo de historia. Si tengo otra versión, mostraré esa otra versión. No estoy encontrando ninguna otra versión entre los miembros caídos, y los miembros actuales ni siquiera me hablan, así que…

—Así que yo tampoco pienso hablarte —concluye Aziraphale—. Ahora, ¿serías tan amable de dejarme en paz?

Crowley espera un segundo. Cuando ve que Aziraphale no cambiará de opinión, gira sobre sus talones y se prepara para retirarse. Entonces la puerta se abre.

—¡Aziraphale, buenas tardes! —dice Gabriel, tan alegre como siempre.

El ángulo no deja que vea a Crowley, pero lo verá en cuanto se acerque más al mostrador. El corazón de Aziraphale empieza a latir descontrolado. Eso es todo. Su vida está acabada. Si ese panadero perdió todo por haberle sonreído a una caída, lo que Aziraphale acaba de hacer… Está al borde de desmayarse cuando Crowley se lleva el dedo índice a los labios y desaparece en la trastienda, cerrando la puerta en silencio.

—Oh, hola, Gabriel. —Aziraphale fuerza una sonrisa—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy?

—Solo quería ver cómo estabas. —Su sonrisa desaparece—. No… no te vi en el servicio de este domingo.

—Lo lamento tanto, Gabriel. Me temo que estuve enfermo. Ni siquiera pude salir de la cama.

Esto es parcialmente cierto. Lo que no le dice es que la razón por la que enfermó en primer lugar, fue que comió demasiados macarons la noche anterior. Comer en exceso es un pecado que debe pagarse con días de ayuna, y a pesar de que no es imposible, Aziraphale no podría soportarlo. A la Todopoderosa seguramente le importará una ofensa tan pequeña.

La sonrisa de Gabriel vuelve.

—Oh, genial, entonces. El resto de los arcángeles y yo estábamos preocupados. En especial Sandalphon.

—Bueno, como puedes ver, estoy en perfecto estado de salud. Espérame el próximo domingo y no te decepcionaré.

—Estoy seguro de que no. Y eso es justo lo que le dije a Sandalphon. Verás… estaba particularmente preocupado porque la semana pasada cenó en un restaurante italiano no muy lejos de aquí y…

Aziraphale traga saliva.

—¿Y?

—Oh, no es nada. Él solo… creyó ver algo. Pero debe haberse confundido. Es… es imposible. Escucha esto —apenas puede contener la risa—: creyó verte comiendo a un par de mesas de la suya, ignorando el hecho de que tu mesera era una caída. Loco, ¿no te parece?

Aziraphale traga de nuevo. Luego reacciona.

—Uh… ¡Sí! Sí, por supuesto. Absolutamente… No, debe haberme confundido con alguien más.

—¡Eso es justo lo que le dije! Le dije: «tienes que estar bromeando. El principado Aziraphale es uno de nuestros mejores ángeles, y él sabe, sin lugar a dudas, que la única respuesta a ver a un caído en su lugar de trabajo es hacer que los despidan o causarles problemas con sus empleadores. Él está consciente de que las consecuencias de fraternizar con un caído son terribles y nunca desobedecería en un nivel tan básico.»

—¡Por supuesto que no! No me atrevería. No podría ni pensarlo.

—Me alegro. —Se acerca incómodamente, sus narices casi tocándose—. Te guardo un gran aprecio, Aziraphale, y odiaría perderte por algo tan insignificante como… la vida de un caído.

Por un instante, Aziraphale está convencido de que Gabriel lo sabe. Sin embargo, desecha el pensamiento rápidamente. Porque Gabriel confía en él y se preocupa por él y no haría nada para causarle angustia. Solo está tratando de protegerlo.

—Te veré el próximo domingo —finaliza Gabriel, alegre otra vez, y se marcha antes de que Aziraphale pueda despedirse.

Aziraphale permanece quieto y cuenta los segundos. Su cuerpo entero está temblando y no puede hacer nada para detenerlo. La bilis trepa por el interior de su garganta y desciende antes de que el sabor amargo alcance su boca. El familiar ardor en sus ojos hace una nueva aparición. Cuando Crowley sale de la trastienda, lo encuentra llorando desconsoladamente.

—Ángel, ¿qué pasa? —le dice con voz dulce, sus brazos envolviéndolo.

Aziraphale acepta el gesto, se funde en él. No hay nada más que hacer. La calidez y el consuelo son bienvenidos.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué sucede?

Finalmente rompe el abrazo. Su respiración vuelve a la normalidad y las lágrimas se detienen.

—Yo solo estoy… abrumado… —Se aclara la garganta—. Abrumado por el amor que la Todopoderosa siente por mí.

Crowley hace una mueca que no puede descifrar.

—¿Por qué te escondiste?

La mueca extraña se convierte en una de confusión.

—Porque… ¿no querías que supiera que estaba aquí?

—N-no. Quiero decir… ¿por qué me… ayudaste?

—Lo dije antes, ángel, no vine a arruinarte la vida. Solo quiero tu ayuda, así que te ayudé.

—Crowley, incluso si quisiera ayudarte, no podría. Si Gabriel se enterase…

—No se enterará. Es decir, si decidieras ayudarme… no se lo contaría. Puedes confiarme esto. Todo será ordenado y discreto y podrás olvidarlo tan pronto como se acabe. No creo que tome mucho tiempo, la verdad. Solo un par de entrevistas.

Aziraphale lo piensa un momento.

—No se lo dirás a nadie.

—Ni a una sola persona —Crowley promete, alzando una mano.

—Y no alterarás nada de lo que diga, aunque vaya contra tus creencias personales.

—Aun si dijeras que desayuno bebés muertos.

—Esto es serio. Podría perderlo todo.

De repente, Crowley parece igual de serio. Se quita las gafas y lo mira a los ojos, manos posándose sobre sus hombros.

—Ángel, no dejaré que nadie te lastime, ¿de acuerdo? Nada va a pasarte.

Y por alguna razón… confía en él. No debería, pero lo hace. No como confía en Gabriel, quien tiene la capacidad de castigarlo si desobedece y no vacilará en usar ese derecho. No como confía en sus hermanos y hermanas, quienes le contarán a Gabriel cualquier cosa que se salga de la línea y provocarán que lo castiguen porque esas son las reglas. Confía en Crowley de una forma completamente diferente.

—Supongo que tenemos un trato, entonces.

—Genial. ¿Cuándo crees que podríamos empezar?

—¿Mañana, quizás? Puedo cerrar temprano.

—Mañana funciona para mí. ¿A las cuatro?

—A las cuatro será.

Crowley se dirige a la puerta, esta vez sin interrupciones.

—Nos vemos luego, A. Z. Fell.

—Aziraphale es preferible, querido.

El caído se ríe.

—Querido es jodidamente asombroso.

Una vez Crowley se ha ido, Aziraphale regresa a la trastienda, se sienta en su sillón favorito y abre el Libro Negro sobre su regazo. Recorre las páginas, pasando a la mesera a quien no destruyó la semana pasada, la que casi lo destruye a él, hasta que encuentra la fotografía de Crowley. Sin anteojos, con el cabello largo, pero él de todas formas. Aziraphale no puede evitar preguntarse qué hizo que un caballero que parecía tan encantador abandonase la bendición de la Iglesia Inefable. Pronto decide que no está listo para la respuesta.

—¿Qué he hecho? —susurra, trazando las facciones de Crowley con sus dedos.

A pesar de la culpa que se apodera de su corazón, observa la imagen hasta que el sol se oculta.

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden encontrarme en tumblr como im-the-ineffable-dumbass, pero la mayoría de mis posts están en inglés.


End file.
